Today, contactless tags such as RFID tags and near field communication NFC tags may be equipped with a so-called “host connection”. Such a host connection typically consists of a wired connection to a host device with which a tag is associated. For example, the wired connection may be a connection established by an I2C interface unit, a USB interface unit, an SPI interface unit or a UART interface unit comprised in the tag. Since the tag typically also comprises an RF interface, it is often referred to as a “dual-interface tag”. It has been recognized that a dual-interface tag may offer a relatively cheap and convenient way to exchange data between the host device and the external RF device with which the tag is able to communicate. That is to say, a dual-interface tag of the kind set forth may be used as an attractive alternative to an NFC device acting in peer-to-peer mode, for example. In peer-to-peer mode, two NFC devices may exchange data such as virtual business cards and digital photos. However, this requires an NFC initiator/reader chip on both sides of the communication channel, which increases the cost of such a system. In applications such as gaming, Bluetooth® and Wi-Fi® pairing, the amount of data required to be exchanged is very low and therefore the throughput requirements are relatively low. Hence, using a peer-to-peer mode may be too expensive in such low-cost applications. The use of a dual-interface RFID/NFC tag may be very effective and results in a low-cost solution for data exchange. Although a dual-interface tag is a relatively inexpensive yet effective tool for exchanging data between an RF device and a host device, there may still exist a need for an improved control of said data exchange.